Summer's Night
by Spyder Webb
Summary: May continue or not. Malik and Ryou have a sweet moment between friends, *ahem* right.


- - -  
  
Summer's Night  
  
- - -  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, fluff? A moment between Malik and Ryou.  
  
It was a peaceful summer night. The air was warm and the only life around were the figures of two boys lying contently together on a shadowed roof of one of the houses. The two boys, each other's only other friend watched the night sky, staring at the twinkling stars winking at them from the Heavens.  
  
"Malik? Do you believe in love at first sight?" The younger of the two asked softly as he shifted, his T-shirt and boxers getting snagged on the rough shingles of the roof.  
  
"No." Replied Malik, a blonde haired Egyptian who had moved to the city a few months back. At the time he had been. . .different, and when he had changed for the better, the boy beside him had been the only one to trust him. "Do you Ryou?" Malik asked as his eyes turned to the bright moon, which seemed so close that he could almost reach out and touch it.  
  
Ryou sighed as he brushed some of his silver hair out of his face. "Yeah." He spoke softly, the only way his voice went and they were silent again, enjoying the company of the other. Then Ryou took a breath. "Have you ever been in love?"  
  
"I'm only sixteen. That's a little young, isn't it?" Malik questioned, having gotten used to the way his friend was. Ryou wasn't like other boys Malik had met or seen. The others had always acted tough and liked to show off for other people, especially girls. Ryou was soft and he didn't try to be something that he wasn't, he also didn't show off for anyone.  
  
"I guess." Ryou replied as he made a short wish on a shooting star. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be in love?" He asked.  
  
Malik was silent, thinking it over. It'd probably be something really nice, but Malik figured that he'd never find someone who he could love or that could love him back. As it was, Ryou was the only one who liked him. "I don't know. . .I guess so, when I was a kid." He shrugged. "What's with all the questions?"  
  
Ryou shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know. I've just been thinking, that's all."  
  
"About being in love? All right Ryou spit it out. Who do you have a crush on?" Malik said, gently poking Ryou in the side as the other boy rolled onto his side and laid a hand over Malik's bare chest.  
  
"Nobody you'd want to know about." The silver haired boy replied so softly that Malik almost had a problem hearing him.  
  
"You can tell me Ryou, I already know that it's not a girl. It's no big deal." Malik promised, having known about Ryou's sexuality for a while. It really was no big surprise for the Egyptian boy or a big deal.  
  
"It is if I ever tell you, but I'm not going to." Ryou replied, looking up at Malik from the tanned shoulder he had rested his head on. Magenta met brown and Ryou smiled softly and turned away again.  
  
"Alright, then don't tell me. Are you going to tell him?" Malik wondered as they both stared up at the sky again.  
  
"No way." Ryou shook his head, his hair tickling Malik's chest softly. Malik didn't mind the closeness, if fact Ryou was the only one that could get this close to the boy without losing an important part of their anatomy.  
  
"Why not?" Malik wondered. He was not a shy person, the exact opposite of his friend.  
  
"Because." Ryou sat up and looked away. "He's way out of my league! I mean, he could probably have anyone he wanted if he tried hard. He's tough and would never even look at me." His brown eyes turned toward the roof and Malik could tell that the boy was blushing even though it was dark.  
  
"Why not?" Malik asked, "You're a sweet person Ryou. So what if you're not as physically strong as some of the other guys out there, that's not who you are. If he doesn't like you for who you are then I wouldn't even give him the time or effort." The boy shrugged.  
  
Ryou smiled, "You make everything seem so easy." He sighed as he lay back down again.  
  
Malik was silent then moved to his side so he could see Ryou. He looked at the fifteen-year-old. "Tell me who he is Ryou." The boy said gently.  
  
Ryou turned his head so he was looking at Malik. Their faces had ended up really close, but neither moved away. "Promise you won't get mad at me?" He asked softly, almost pleading.  
  
"Promise." Malik blinked, wondering why he'd get mad. The answer though, came when he felt soft lips pressed gently against his. Malik's eyelids closed on the contact and after a few moments he felt the hesitant touch slipping and suddenly it was gone. Opening his eyes he found that Ryou had turned onto his other side and had his back to him now. "Ryou?" He asked softly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ryou whispered. "I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"It's okay Ryou." Malik said, putting a hand on Ryou's back.  
  
Ryou slowly moved and looked back at Malik. "You. . .you mean you aren't going to hit me?" He asked softly.  
  
Malik's eyes widened in shock. "Why would I hit you? No, I'm not going to hit you. I'd never do that to you." He promised and sat up. "So it's me, huh?" Malik asked as he looked out at the dark houses across the street.  
  
Ryou moved so he was on his back again. "Yeah." He whispered. "It's okay if you don't return the feelings, I. . .I'll understand." The boy said sincerely.  
  
Malik sighed and shook his head. "I'm not out of your league Ryou, and how do you know that I haven't looked at you? Why do you make me out to be this. . .important person?" He asked, magenta eyes turning to almond.  
  
"Because you are important to me." Ryou spoke gently.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I didn't know if you were. . .that way." Ryou said shyly. "It's not like I could just come out and ask you." He pointed out.  
  
Malik shrugged, "Why not? I would have asked you."  
  
Ryou smiled. "You're brave, that's one of the things I like about you." He said then looked to the side. "You seem to be the only one who can stand being around me because I'm so. . .spineless." He shrugged.  
  
"You're not spineless." Malik looked back at Ryou and narrowed his eyebrows. "Where did you get an idea like that?"  
  
"Oh, come on Malik." Ryou sat up. "I never stand up for myself, everyone knows it, even I know it. And besides, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want it to ruin our friendship. I. . .you're the only person I have and I didn't want to lose you." He shrugged embarrassed.  
  
Malik was silent for a few minutes, then he wrapped his arms around Ryou's thin body, hugging the boy closely. "You're never lose me Ryou." He vowed.  
  
Together the two sat in the silence of the peaceful summer's night.  
  
- - -  
  
Continued in 'Summers Eve' 


End file.
